


Interesting twist

by Ladymanticore101



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Movie from a different perspective, Other, oc fic, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymanticore101/pseuds/Ladymanticore101
Summary: What if the fairy Roland cheated on Marianne with was her and Dawn's friend? What if she never knew Roland and Marianne were engaged before it happened? What if… Hope you're still reading, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Interesting twist

Chapter 1: betrayal

Rose stretched her light green wings up into the sunlight, the warm rays making them glow lightly. Before her lay the Fairy Kingdom. It had been so long since she'd been home. She would've been back last fall but the snows came early so she had to stay at the Institute of Fey Medical Study.

Just the flowers in bloom, their usual scent almost heady, brought to mind multiple remedies and cures she'd learned as well as childhood memories. She'd been away training and studying in the ways of foreign medicines and healing techniques, with a minor in mystic potions.

"It's so good to be back!" She smiled. She flew down into the clearing, allowing the breeze to carry her along. A flit of purple caught her eye.

"Wise men say, only fools, only fools rush in…" the song was being sung by a very familiar fairy, who was flitting about collecting flower petals and twigs.

"Marianne!" Rose called, trying to catch up to the princess.

"Rose?!" Marianne stopped singing and turned to greet her friend.

"It is you! It's been too long!" Rose embraced her friend, noting the twigs in her hair. Their hair were quite similar, in fact people who saw them from behind, and didn't see their wings would often get them confused when they were younger.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Marianne was practically beaming.

"What's with you?" Rose laughed as Marianne practically bubble with excitement.

"I'm sorry I can't talk more, but I've got to go get things finished for today!" Marianne could barely stay in one spot. Rose laughed, classic Marianne, always anxious when it came to big events. But Dawn was always more excitable than Marianne.

"Alright, I'll meet you later at the palace." Rose called as Marianne flew off. First she had to drop off her things at her house. It didn't take long for her to reach her old home. It was empty, but clean. That elf she'd hired to maintain things had done a superb job, there was even a vase of fresh cut flowers on the table. Rose sighed, it really was good to be home. After unpacking a bit she went flying back out the door and off to the elf village. Easily distinguishable as a healer by the bright pink dress she wore, she was waved at by many elves she passed, and a few brownies as was custom of healers. Always be on the look out to help. After a few attempts, she found the elf she'd hired.

"Miss Rose, good day." She said happily.

"Hello, Olivia. My word everyone's so busy today, what's the occasion?" Rose asked as a trio of male elves walked by hefting a ladder.

"It's not everyday a royal wedding takes place." Olivia said.

"That's wonderful! Has King Dagda found a new love?" Rose asked excitedly. A passing by elf laughed at Rose's question. Olivia herself had to suppress a giggle.

"No dear, Princess Marianne is the one getting married." She explained. That would certainly explain Marianne's giddiness.

"To who?" Rose asked.

"You know I'm terrible with names, but I know it starts with an 'R.' Rupert, I think." Olivia tried.

"Thanks Olivia, oh here's your payment." Rose handed the elf a bag of gold.

"This is too much," Olivia said after weighing it in her hand.

"You deserve every bit, and I still can't thank you enough." Rose said as she flew away.

Once outside the elf town Rose landed and began to walk. It was such a nice day, and according to Olivia the wedding wouldn't be for another couple hours so she had time.

"Rose?" A familiar voice called. Rose turned to see Roland dismount his squirrel. Rose was ecstatic to see yet another of her dear friends! Although Roland had been a bit more than a friend, kind of a short on again off again relationship at one point. It had ended a few months before she left, when she had gone off to study for a few years.

"Roland!" Rose called, running and leaping into his arms. He twirled her around unexpectedly. Putting her down on her feet again, Roland kissed her, which was even more unexpected. She couldn't help wrapping her arms around his neck, and when he tangled his fingers in her hair… her heart melted. He pulled away, kinda suddenly. Rose pulled her arms back, leaving them to rest on his chest plate.

"I am so… not getting my army." He said, looking off over her shoulder.

"What?" Rose asked confused. Looking in the direction he was staring she could make out a pair of purple-blue wings. She could also briefly hear the sounds of sobbing.

"What's going on, Roland?" She asked, turning back to face him.

"Well, you see… I'm kinda suppose to be getting married today. And we kinda just made out in front of my fiancé." Roland admitted. Rose pushed Roland back.

"What?! You're engaged?! And you just kissed me?!" Rose stood back horrified.

"Old habits die hard." Roland tried to defend himself, weakly at that.

"But you…it's been years… and you just…" suddenly Rose remembered Olivia telling her that Marianne was the one getting married, to someone who's name started with an R. "Marianne?" She asked weakly.

"How'd you know?" Roland asked.

"The whole village was buzzing about the wedding. How could you? Of all days! You couldn't have just given me a simple hug?!" She yelled, unable to contain her emotions. She was just so shocked and angry!

"Like I said darlin', old habits die hard. Besides, she'll calm down. I just need to work a bit of the old Roland charm and she'll forget the whole thing." Roland brushed it off, doing his signature hair twirl as he spoke. Rose stared at him, shaking her head as she backed away further.

"Rose…" Roland tried, reaching out for her. She jumped into the air and flew away as fast as she could. Before she was completely out of earshot she heard Rolland say "women," in a very exasperated tone.

Rose couldn't believe how wrong everything had turned. Things had gone from good to bad in the blink of an eye. She flew to the castle, determined to at least explain what had happened and beg Marianne's forgiveness.

AN: Hope you liked it! Here’s hoping I can actually finish this idea.


	2. Chapter 2: the Spring Ball

Interesting twist

Fun fact: in the language of flowers Primroses mean "I can't live without you." This will come into play in this story, kind of how it did in the movie ;)

Chapter 2: the Spring Ball

Needless to say Marianne did not forgive Rose. She didn't even see Rose, or more like Marianne didn't see anyone. Except her sister for a brief time the rest of the day.

Rose thought about telling Dawn what had happened. The guilt hung heavy around her neck but fear trapped her voice. Every time she thought she'd work up the nerve it was crushed by whispered rumors of the heartbroken princess. What would her dear friend say to her when she confessed? What would she do to her?!

So Rose hid, burying herself in work. And soon she was swamped with work, illness always seemed rampant this time of year. Rose justified to herself that she was unable to properly seek an audience with Dawn because she had so much work to do. The only time she was at the palace was to assist the royal physician. And by assist, that meant holding a tray of items the physician needed and handing them to him when snapped at. She happened to be there the day of the Spring Ball, assisting with King Dagda's check up.

"You really need to stop worrying so much your Highness. It's taking a great toll on your health." Demetri said, taking the King's pulse.

"I know, I know." King Dagda sighed heavily, "it's just, my Marianne." He looked so sad as he spoke that Rose couldn't look at him. She wanted so much to offer some form of comfort or apologize for what happened. But it was not her place, even if she was technically a family friend. The only reason she knew the princesses was because her grandfather had been a councilman in the King's court, as had her father. She, Marianne, and Dawn would play together while their fathers were in meetings. But since her father had died, and since she went off to study medicine, she no longer was quite as close as she once was.

"Stethoscope," Demetri snapped his fingers at her, once he had the tool he continued, "still refusing to tell you anything I take it."

"Nothing, not to mention she's off everyday practicing with that accursed sword, and when she is here she always hovers over Dawn. I don't mind her reigning in Dawn's flirtations, but she does it so much that Dawn is beginning to become a rebellious flirt." King Dadga groaned. Rose bit her lip to hold back a smile. That was Dawn for you, tell her not to do something and she'd probably do it anyway if she thought it was fun or interesting.

"What can I tell you, sire. Girls, especially at your daughters' ages, are very emotional and illogical. Say ah." Demetri continued, "take Rose here for example, she's always paying too much for services provided to her by others. Why? Because she's illogically compassionate." Rose tried not to be offended, but he was making it really hard. "Give me a flutter." King Dadga fluttered his reddish brown wings and lifted off his chair briefly, landing again breathing heavily. "Perhaps his majesty should consider taking it easy on the fairy cakes?" Demetri joked lightly.

"I'll take it easy on the cakes the day goblins and fairies get along." Dadga joked back. After a few more checks Demetri stepped back.

"Looks like you're doing better, hopefully Princess Marianne will meet a nice suitor at the ball this evening. Maybe then you'll be able to relax more."

"Thank you Demetri, and I certainly hope so." King Dadga sighed. Rose collected the medical supplies and started for the door.

"Rose, give my best to your grandfather." King Dadga said as she entered the hall.

"Thank you, your highness. I will." She smiled. Turning back around she just managed to avoid colliding into Dawn.

"Rose! When did you get back?" Dawn asked happily, giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you Dawn. A few weeks ago. How are you?" Rose smiled, the guilt growing more intense. Demetri cleared his throat from behind them and Rose jumped.

"Good day, your majesty." He said, sweeping a pointed bow to Dawn. Rose swept a quick curtsy of her own. Just in time too, seeing as a couple courtiers flitted by just then. They paused to bow to Dawn then continued on their way.

"Hi, Demetri. Please stop that. You know I hate when my friends bow." Dawn smiled.

"I am aware Princess, and I hope you are aware that I value my job here." The last bit of his statement seemed more directed to Rose, who looked away sheepishly.

"Oh don't be like that." Dawn chuckled.

"If you'll excuse me, your highness, I've other patients to tend to." The old fairy bowed once more to Dawn before walking away.

"He's always so serious." Dawn rolled her eyes once he'd rounded a corner.

"Try working with him sometime." Rose chuckled lightly.

"Uh no, that's your job. Well, I've got to get going. I'm meeting Sunny before the Spring Ball. Hey you should come! I'm sure Marianne would love to see you there too!" Dawn's wings fluttered in excitement. Rose was just about to tell Dawn how Marianne most definitely would not love to see her. If any of the rumors were true she might just order Rose's head on a pike. The look in Dawn's eyes though, that bright, hopeful look was just…

"Yeah I'm sure she will. I'll see you tonight." Rose smiled.

"Eeee! It'll be just like old times! Bye Rose." Dawn waved as she flitted down the hall.

"Bye." Rose gave a halfhearted wave, wondering how long it would take for her to write a last will and testament.

Rose hadn't had time to write. Demetri had run her so ragged she barely had time to fix her hair before the ball started, let alone change out of her healer's uniform. The old man didn't believe in letting assistants off early for anything short of a family emergency. Hence the reason she was still in her pink medical dress and green apprentice sash. But she wasn't the only one, a few other fairies were in their work attire too.

She recognized Rolland waiting by the fountain, his usual posse of royal knights at his heels. Rose pointedly avoided him, chatting with a few other medical assistants and pages she'd met over the past few days.

The ballroom doors opened and Rose turned her attention to the King and crown princess as they entered the ballroom.

"I hope you're happy enough to dance with your father." King Dagda said as he gently placed a hand on Marianne's arm. It was a custom for the royals to start the Spring Ball with a dance. Rose thought it was sweet of Marianne to take up this role with her father.

"Or someone, even better." An all to familiar voice chimed in. The sweetness soured as Rolland proceeded to steal the show. Rose rolled her eyes at the musical number Rolland and his lackeys preformed. An all together sad attempt at trying to win Marianne back. The fact that King Dagda was encouraging this was surprising. Had Marianne really not told anyone what happened? Not to mention the fact he brushed Rose off as a passing fling was insulting to say the least.

But when Marianne began to sing back at him, well it was as impressive as it was surprising. Unfortunately for Rose she noticed too late that she was in the path of Rolland's retreat. He grabbed Rose by the shoulders and used her as a shield! What if Marianne realized who Rolland had cheated on her with?! Thankfully, it didn't last too long as Marianne simply tried to dodge around her. The resulting chase left Rose dizzy and stumbling as Rolland continued to run away. She had just righted herself in time to see Marianne slam Rolland's wing in the door.

"Now that was fun." Marianne said as she turned back to the crowd. She was met with stunned silence aside from the appropriate "awkward" from Dawn. Marianne growled as she flew off. Rose was still regaining her feet so she once again missed her chance to talk to Marianne.

"Sorry about that folks, now then let the Spring Ball begin." King Dagda announced, signaling the musicians. An upbeat song began to fill the room as fairies flitted off to dance with each other. Rose watched bemusedly as Dawn proceeded to dance with any and every available guy in the ballroom. King Dagda was right, Dawn had become a world class flirt. Rose danced a little, but her heart wasn't in it. She still felt so bad at what had happened between Marianne and Rolland. Admittedly it was mainly Rolland's own fault but Rose was still guilty. She left early, catching the last bit of a conversation as she headed back to her home.

"Primrose petal," and "love potion," were all she could make out before seeing Sunny run off down the hall. Rounding the corner she ran into Rolland.

"Well hello there, Rose." Rolland smiled at her as he leaned against the wall.

"Humph." Rose said as she tried to walk past him.

"Hey hey, what's with the cold shoulder." Rolland caught her wrist.

"Let go of me, Rolland. I'm just a passing fling after all." Rose tried to yank her hand free but Rolland was much stronger than her.

"That was just a song, you will always have a special place in my heart you know that." He pulled her close, setting a firm hand around her waist.

"Just as Marianne did? You were all set to marry her when you kissed me." Rose was getting mad, trying to push him away, her hand slipping against his armor as she tried to push away.

"Doesn't mean I still can't love you too." Rolland leaned down, his face too close for comfort. She had no other choice. With her free hand Rose slapped Rolland as hard as she could. This stunned him enough for Rose to wriggle free.

"You betrayed one of my best friends, what makes you think I'd still love you after that?" She said as she flew away down the hall. Angry tears streamed down her face as she flew home. She didn't stop until her front door was slammed shut behind her.

The setting sun cast her familiar dwelling in a golden light. The space was no where as neat as it had been when she'd returned those few weeks ago. Clutter and books scattered all over. A rather large book sat at her table, along with various pieces of equipment. Rose wiped tears from her face as she sat down at one of the chairs in her kitchen. She picked up a beaker and swirled the contents, anything to distract herself from her emotions.

Hey eyes lazily scanned over the book in front of her, vision slightly blurred still. A reference to lavender flowerets aiding in sleep potions do to their calming effects struck her as interesting. Her grandmother had always said that lavender meant calm serenity. In fact she'd even given Rose a book about the meaning of flowers. Now where was it again? Sorting through her bookshelves it took her longer than she thought it would. She really should reorganize her little library. She flipped to the page she was thinking of.

"Lavender. Meanings include, purity, silence, devotion, caution, serenity, grace, and calmness. Often used in aromatherapy, but useful for soothing many medical ailments." Rose read aloud, then thinking aloud, "who comes up with this stuff? Devotion, humph." But the useful applications of lavender were true. She'd used lavender tea to help fall asleep plenty of times herself. This got her wondering, what other flowers and their meanings coincided with their properties? Especially primroses.


	3. Ch 3: spread the love… potion that is

Interesting twist

Chapter 3: spread the love… potion that is

Rose was so enthralled in her readings and speculations about how certain flowers and their meanings coinciding with their medical properties that she was startled by the sudden knock on her door.

"Messenger of the King." Was shouted at her door. Rose quickly flirted to the door. Opening it to find a winded brownie in the dark night air, with urgent summons to the castle. "King Dagda has summoned all healers to prepare for any casualties that may occur during the rescue of Princess Dawn and Princess Marianne."

"What?" Rose shouted, sparing no further thought to the brownie she sped off to the castle. She joined the group of medical fairies as they entered the palace, all whispering rumors of a goblin raid and royal kidnaping.

"Attention," Demeteri snapped. A hush fell over the group. With the practice and command of an army physician, Demetri briefed them, "A short while ago Princess Dawn was kidnapped by the Bog King and his goblins. Princess Marianne has gone after her sister alone and the King is a sending Rolland after them along with his army. You will all be divided into groups to prepare to treat any casualties of this debacle should the worst occur. Any questions?"

"Sir, is it true that the Bog King's ransom demand is a love potion?" One of the bolder medical apprentices asked.

"That is correct."

"Sir, where is the love potion currently?"

"I'm told that the responsible party has been tasked with recovering it."

"Sir, did Princess Dawn really come into contact with the love potion?"

"As far as the information we have it would suggest so." A brief pause as whispered concerns drifted about, but were once again silenced with a raise of Demetri's hand, "we will all do our best to treat who ever comes in contact with the potion to the best of our abilities, now please follow your leading physician to be assigned your tasks."

Rose's head was spinning. Someone had gotten hold of a love potion and love dusted one of the princesses. How could this have happened? Who would do such a thing?

"Rose, hop to it." Demetri called. She nodded and followed after him and a few other fairies. Demetri had them mixing compounds and prepping bandages.

As she worked she went over treatments in her mind. Dandelion paste for torn wings, dandelion tincture for fevers if the wound is infected, cotton pads to staunch bleeding… but even as she worked on gathering supplies she kept thinking back to the book she'd been reading. Primrose was the main ingredient in love potions, and they signified love or as the book put it "can't live without you." Although there was no known antidote, what if a counter potion could be made? There were medications to counter other medications so that if a wrong dosage was given the patient could be treated. If the love potion was thought of as an overdose then there might be a way to dilute or nullify the effects.

"Sir," Rose spoke as Demetri was flitting past, arms full of spider silk for stitches.

"What is it?" He barked as he handed off the silk to another apprentice.

"It's about the love potion, what if there was a way to dilute the effects?"

"There's no known cure for love potion. Everyone knows that."

"But I'm not suggesting an antidote, but a counter potion. Look, I've been researching primrose properties and the meaning of the flower is 'I can't live without you'…"

"Meaning of the flower? You mean that frivolous nonsense courtiers and children believe in?" Demetri interrupted. "And what do you mean, researching primroses?" His scowl deepened, as if scrutinizing Rose's motives for researching such topics as love potions.

"A lot of flowers and plants have similarities between their meaning and their medical uses. If we could figure out which plant would best counter the love potion it might be enough to dilute it down to manageable levels. Or even be enough for the infected to overcome the potion all together." The thought of it gave Rose hope.

"And what exactly would you recommend we use? Not to mention the Sugar Plum Fairy is the only one who knows how to make love potions, she'd be the only one who could imbue whatever mixture you've cooked up in your mind with the properties you're hoping to achieve."

"According to the books I've been reading I think something like daisy or bittersweet would work. As for Sugar Plum, maybe after we give back the love potion we could ask the Bog King to let us talk to her. I'm sure he'd want to see if their was a way to overcome the potion as much as anyone."

"Bittersweet, we'd have to wait a month for the blossoms to be in bloom. I doubt we'd survive that long with someone infected by the potion." Demetri scoffed, "It's too toxic to risk. We might end up poisoning people instead of helping them."

"But we've used it before, you yourself used it to treat the high council just last winter."

"Because there was research and facts to back up the proper procedures for that specific illness. What you seem to be forgetting is that the love potion is not just a mixture of plants but imbued with ancient magic that has long been forgotten. Now get back to your duties, there's no telling what misfortune we'll yet face before this night is through." With that Demetri flew back the way he'd come, to gather more spider silk most likely.

Rose stood there, watching Demetri's brown wings disappear around the corner. Of all fairies, she thought Demetri would have thought her idea would have been worth looking into. And if it was true that Dawn had been love dusted, then they would need to find a way to free her from its effects. Not to mention Marianne was risking life and limb to save her sister… another thought occurred to Rose, she had heard someone discussing love potions earlier that evening.

Who had it been? The only people in that hallway had been Roland, and Sunny! Had Sunny gotten the potion because Roland had told him to? Sunny was just an elf, he never would've come up with the idea on his own. Roland must've tricked Sunny then attempted to use it on Marianne! But knowing Roland he would've made sure Sunny took the fall, which meant Sunny was the one searching for the potion now. If she could get it first and the ingredients she needed and present her idea to the Bog King himself, he might just grant her audience with the Sugar Plum Fairy. It was crazy, but it might just be crazy enough to work.

"Rose, could you give me a hand with these bandages?" Tansy called over her shoulder, glancing behind her, but the green winged fairy was gone.

It took some time for Rose to find the ingredients she was after. Daisy for purity and loyal love, she got a few different varieties just to cover her bases. Forget-me-not in hopes that it would make the affected remember their true selves. Bittersweet as it turned out would be a bit more trouble to obtain. In order to avoid people getting accidentally poisoned by it, the royal gardeners made sure to contain it to the Dark Forest's borders. Rose figured her best plan was to fly to the border and collect a sample of bittersweet and watch for Sunny to bring back the potion.

Since it was too early for the bittersweet to be in bloom she would have to carefully pluck a leaf instead. She loosed her apprentice sash from her waist before tying it over her mouth and nose; to shield herself from any possible fumes. Reaching into her medical bag she dawned her gloves and retrieved her clippers. Carefully clipping off a leaf she sealed it in a glass jar, being mindful not to get any sap on her. Once the leaf was safely secured she flew down to the closest stream and rinsed her gloves before taking them off and replacing her apprentice sash.

A toad hopped out from a bush, having been startled by something. As Rose turned to face it she caught a glimpse of pink floating around her and the toad. She blinked and the next thing she knew, she was gazing at the most incredible creature she'd ever laid her eyes on.

"Oh, you are amazing." She breathed, fluttering up closer to the toad. She leaned forward and kissed him on his nose. Giggling at the sheer joy a simple action like that caused, Rose blushed and sighed. Rose was so engrossed with gazing into the eyes of her new true love she missed seeing Sunny and Pare go racing past after an imp carrying a love potion.


End file.
